El Pasaje Por El Túnel De Las Complicaciones
by ElCrepusculo
Summary: Una nueva familia se muda a Forks, Bella es su vecina y resulta ser que el hijo de la familia es un Vampiro... ¿Le gustará a Darwin Bella? Podría haber un combate entre Edward y él. La otra posibilidad es que no le guste, pero... ¿Quién sabe?
1. Chapter 1

**Debo aclarar que no soy socia en escribir historias, es más, que no es una condición excelente para comenzar "creando" una, porque realmente los personajes no son míos, excepto Stuart, Anabelle y Darwin, sino de Stephanie Meyer, escritora de la saga en la que me basaré yo, Crepúsculo, es la primera historia en que escribo, así que parece que la atención de la práctica, la última solución, dicho esto, EMPECEMOS:**

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno: Mudado (Darwin)**

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando la familia Goldensen, ocupada por Annabelle Stuart, David Goldensen y yo, Darwin Goldensen, salíamos de casa y nos dirigíamos a Forks, estaba intrigado por la idea de que el pueblo más lluvioso, probablemente del mundo, lo cual me ayudó a llevar a cabo un cabo mi reciente estilo de vida. También estaba un poco asustado, porque no sabía más que yo por los alrededores, lo único que sabía, era que me mudaba a un lugar mejor para mí, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Por qué me importa ahora nunca me ha gustado los viajes largos, por lo cual, ahora no tengo que cambiar, sino todo lo contrario, los odiaba con todo lo que quiero, básicamente, porque no puedo hablar mucho sin tener que respirar un momento, y como no podía acceder aire fresco, por la pesada de mi madre y su frío, no podía entablar conversación sin antes devorar a mis padres.

Al fin llegamos a Forks, lo primero que hice fue correr hacia el bosque para respirar y así poder hablar después del viaje y demás. Tras respirar y volver a casa corriendo, una velocidad humanamente normal, les pedí a mis padres la aprobación de poder pasar a saludar a los vecinos. Cómo era la mañana del miércoles, todos los días de mi edad están disponibles, y el tiempo libre para mí, hablar del barrio o del instituto, y volver a casa blanca con estilo, anticuado para mi gusto, pero que a mi madre y mi padre les gusta muy bonita Al preguntar a mi madre, que estaba explorando la casa (ella era decoradora de interiores), me respondí un poco más, y afirmo que ella iría más tarde.

Con el sí de mi madre ya no es necesario preguntar a papá, así que fuí yendo a la casa situada a mi izquierda, mirando al frente mi casa.

Toqué la puerta un momento, y al momento siguiente ya estaba abierta ...

-¿Quién eres? - Preguntó una voz dulce, proveniente de una mujer y alcanzada la madurez - ¿Acaso eres el hijo de la nueva familia que se ha mudado aquí? -Me pregunto, intrigada.

-Si, señora. Disculpe si la molesta, pero he venido a comerme ... Soy Darwin Goldensen - Dije, con orgullo y me preguntaba quién eres tú

-¡Qué niño tan educado!, Ojalá la chica que se mudó recientemente, aunque no lo hayamos saludado, aunque solo haya sido con un cabeceo, Yo soy Edurne, y mi marido, que ahora no se encuentre en casa de William. Pasa si quieres quedarte un rato.

-No, gracias -Respondí con educación, mis padres querían que tuviese una educación excelente, también que lo hiciera abogado, pero con lo que yo soy, hace un tiempo, lo que no puedo hacer. Aún tengo que hacer una presentación más, y ayudarme en la casa, hasta entonces

La señora se despidió de mi con una "hasta luego" y me dirigió a la casa de los Cisnes, por lo que sabía, vivía en esa casa de las personas, un policía del pueblo llamado Charlie y su hija, Isabella, que iba al instituto al que yo iría mañana.

* * *

Si leeis esto muchas gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo, subiré más esta semana, hasta entonces. (Me equivoqué más en escribir este, ejemplo XD), por cierto tengo pensado subir capítulos más largos que éste es mini.


	2. Capítulo 2: Mudados (Bella)

**Antes de nada, quisiera agradecer a todos los que visteis el capítulo anterior y otro gracias por ver este, enserio, gracias. A mí lo que me gusta es leer, escribir, estoy por averiguarlo, todavía, que es la primera vez que escribo algo así como un cuento, novela, o que lo que ustedes lo consideran.**

* * *

 **También debo recordar que los personajes que son hijos de los vecinos y la familia de Goldensen (Por ahora), y que los demás son de la autora de Crepúsculo, Stephanie Meyer, ahora sí que, Comencemos con el segundo capítulo ...**

... **::: ...**

 **Capítulo Dos: Mudados (Por Bella Swan)**

... **::: ...**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando me levanté sobresaltada por un frío de árbol, cuando estaba abierta la ventana cerrada, solo que, en vez de cerrada. Alguien o algo que había abierto y que estaba realmente asustada. Intentando ver quién o qué la tenía abierta, tenía que recorrer toda la habitación con una mirada entre la historia, aterrorizada y curiosidad. Sí, curiosidad, curiosidad de saber cómo demonios había abierto la ventana desde dentro. Al localizar al culpable, me destensé y le miré con una expresión en la cara con la que se siente culpable cualquiera que me mire.

-Creo que alguien debe de darme una disculpa -dije, con la misma cara de antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Perdón -Dijo él, con una sonrisa como no arrepentida- Me gusta verte, pero no es por eso por lo que he venido aquí, si no, no habías tenido el aire frío -cosa que tú dudasba- he venido por culpa de Alicia.

-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté, extrañada- ¿ha visto algo ?, ¿os pasa algo ?.

-Realmente no creo que sea gran cosa, sino que Alice que podría ser malo -Dijo con una expresión que se veía igual que y creyó que era mejor que viniera yo a contértelo.

Desde luego Alice could ser a very very pesada, pero casi never fallaba en lo que me gustaba, excepto que era una gran oportunidad para que Edward se quedara conmigo mismo lo que quedaba de noche, con la excusa de que me había quitado el sueño al entrar

-¿Y qué es? -Pregunté intrigada ya la vez silenciosamente emocionada.

-Dice que se mudará aquí otro vampiro, y que es un neófito.

En ese mismo instante, supe que esa oportunidad que me dio, Alice necesitaba una excusa mejor, como la de discutir si el vampiro era una amenaza o no, y sí lo teníamos de tomar precauciones.

Al final Edward se quedó y quedamos en el intento de conocer al nuevo, pero con muchas precauciones, como Alicia sabía que no vendría al instituto hoy, tenía que asegurarse de su control con humanos, que Alice solo vio al chico, nadie más que su padre o su madre, su tío o su tía, o algún familiar.

-¿Y cómo comprobaremos que se controla con los humanos? -Pregunté- Mañana tenemos instituto y no venir venir a ver.

-Hay varios detalles que te pasas por alto -Respondió, con toda seguridad- el primer detalle es que la profesora de Química no viene esta semana, el segundo es que mañana a la tercera hora tenemos Química, que es justo cuando llega el chico, y la tercera es que yo soy un vampiro y soy muy rápido.

Entonces, con un beso de despedida, se tuvo que ir con la familia, y yo tuve que esperar hasta las siete de la mañana para poder "despertarme". Cuando sonó el despertador, empecé a prepararme, lo primero de todo fue una ducha bien fría para despertar, después, baje para desayunar, donde me encontré con Charlie al teléfono, me pareció estar hablando con el departamento de vecinos, respondiendo, apoyando y proponiendo algunas ideas sobre una mudanza repentina, yo también lo preparé el desayuno, preguntándome que desayunaríamos hoy, si huevos con bacon o un vaso de leche para mí y un café para él, al final hice las dos cosas, por pura indecisión. Para cuando acabo de cocinar y me encontré con Charlie sentado en la mesa.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar hoy? -Preguntó con un rostro en el que se reflejaba hambre, tengo que contarte una cosa ...

-No me decidí, así que él hizo huevos con bacon y café, espero que no sea demasiado. ¿Qué tienes que contarme? -Pregunté, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Me acaban de llamar, como ya has visto. Dicen que se va a mudar una familia, los Goldensen. Es una mudanza repentina, pues no lo has sabido hasta las seis de la mañana, y son una familia de tres. El padre, Stuart, es abogado, la madre, Anabelle es Profesora de Educación Física y ellos tienen un hijo que se llama Darwin, tiene tu misma edad y creo que está en Biología y Lengua contigo -Dijo, sin mucha seguridad-, espero que os llevéis bien.

Lo que no sabía que era esa era que Stuart era de mi edad, tampoco sabía que vendría acompañado, por lo que sus padres o bien eran humanos, o bien era una familia de vampiros. Fui a lavarme los dientes reflexionando aún en como se comportaría, si sería un vampiro de bajo auto control, o sería uno de mucho, eso era poco nervioso, pero sabía que no tenía porque Edward y su familia estaba conmigo en todo momento Una vez acabó de coger la mochila para irme en mi Chevy, un pitido sonó fuera, en la calle, sonaba igual que el coche de Edward, así que fui a ver lo antes posible. Efectivamente, era él, con su preciosa sonrisa, parece que mi coche hoy no arrancaría hasta más tarde.

Llegamos al instituto diez minutos después, en cuanto a Edward aparcó y nos bajamos, Jessica Stanley nos acribilló con su nuevo cotilleo, que una familia se fue a mudar a Forks, Edward y yo nos hicimos los sorprendidos, así que se marchó pronto. Pasaron tres largas horas, y llegaron al comedor, donde todo el mundo estaba interesado en el nuevo, como no, de qué color tenía los ojos, de que color tenía el pelo, si era alto o bajo, gordo o flaco, etcétera. Era lo mas normal, suponiendo que lo normal fuera una chica corriendo por los pasillos y diciendo "¡VIENE UN CHICO NUEVO AL INSTI!" un pleno pulmón durante los cinco minutos de tránsito entre clase y clase. Una vez había llegado a la tercera clase, Edward y yo nos fuimos a ver cómo era el chico, si Edward era un niño pequeño, si era peligroso. Nos subimos al Volvo plateado y salimos disparados hasta mi casa, donde nos paramos antes de llegar. Había un chico de un poco más alto que yo, pero no por mucho, tenía un pelo castaño claro casi rubio, ojos azules y pálido como un vampiro. Se vio claramente que tenía mi edad Edward se quedó mirándolo durante diez minutos sin exponerse, pero al final se vio una sonrisita. tenía un pelo castaño claro casi rubio, ojos azules y pálido como un vampiro. Se vio claramente que tenía mi edad Edward se quedó mirándolo durante diez minutos sin exponerse, pero al final se vio una sonrisita. tenía un pelo castaño claro casi rubio, ojos azules y pálido como un vampiro. Se vio claramente que tenía mi edad Edward se quedó mirándolo durante diez minutos sin exagerar, pero al final se vio una sonrisita.

-Lo conseguí -Dijo orgulloso- leyó la mente, determinando si es peligroso o no, y ya lo tienes todo sobre él.

-Pero no se supone que tú solo podías escuchar sus voces -Pregunté extrañada- se supone que no puedes ver más allá de lo que piensan.

-Creo que lo que yo he venido bien ha sido la práctica -Sonreía aún más- La práctica hace la perfección

-Sólo que tu no lo necesitas -Me miró confundido-. Tú ya eres perfecto y como eres.

Nos abrazamos.

 **Próximamente el _Ultimo Capítulo Narrado Por Edward_ . Tal vez tarde un poco, pero como dijiste, soy novato * Guiño * * Guiño *. Podéis dejarme sujetar o decirme si os gustado, Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
